


June Prompts My Friend J Made

by pancakeylions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Also alchohol mentions, Bitch what the fuck, Car Accidents, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child abuse in chaptee 27, Demon Summoning, Depression, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its referenced not directly stated, References to Child Abuse, References to Depression, References to Drugs, SOME OF THESE CONTAIN DEATH AND STUFF AND I WANT TO WARN YOU SO YEET, Satan Summoning, and domestic violence in chapters three and four, and i yell jesus really loudly, and im like, and rape in chapter three, and she fucking yeets paper at me, and she made it in a group chat, and then two days after im walking down the hallway, anyway now were here, or at least she told us in a group chat, so yeeet, theres murder in chapter four, this is a promt thing that my friend made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeylions/pseuds/pancakeylions
Summary: She gave these to me and all the prompts are quotes from books so,,,,Yeet.





	1. June 1

"Laughter came from somewhere deep in the Earth, a laugh so deep and evil, it turned my blood to ice."

* * *

 

We stood there on the battlefield, surrounded by our enemies and out comrades alike. There had been hundreds of us, on both sides, now there were only a few stragglers, and people lying on the ground moaning in pain or taking their last, shuddering breaths. I did not understand how this was possible, how so many people had died, and yet i was standing here unscathed, while beautiful Nina lay on the ground, her neck bent at an odd angle and her shirt red with blood.

I did not understand how Ezekiel was dead, when just moments before the arrow hit his eye he was trying to carry Sam to safety.

I did not understand why Sam needed safety, they were the strongest among us, they shouldn't have gone down so quickly, they shouldn't have fallen like a house of cards hit by a too strong wind.

And wonderful little Maxine, who lay on the ground facing her worst fear- death.

And Jordan, who wanted nothing more than for the fighting to stop, who wanted to make sure every child dream came true no matter how small, who just wanted it to be safe.

And then all of the other soldiers who I commanded, who's names I did not know, who's faces I had not looked for in crowds, who's voices I would not long for. 

So many forgotten dreams and hopes, scatted like ash in the wind.

Blood staining our weapons and our clothes- whether it was ours or theirs we could not be sure. All we knew was that it was blood and that we had just watched our brothers and sisters die before us in ways we had not thought possible.

Melanie stood a distance away, unable to move or do anything but cry, over to body of her brother, Jacob. I remembered how close they were, and I remember how Jacob had threatened me with death if I was to ever hurt Melanie, something I had promised him then I would never do.

Ezra stood next to me, looking at the carnage, no doubt thinking about how utterly senseless all of this death was. I remembered how little he smiled when he first joined us, and how it had been Nina, who got him to open up, with a bottle of wine no less. And I remembered how solemn he could become after things, yet how he always wanted those around him to be happy, and how he would murder for those he loved. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a rumbling so strong that made the few of us still standing fall to our knees.

"What was this for, young hero?" the voice- Gaia- asked. I knew what she was talking about but i refused to say it, I did not want to acknowledge my failures, but it seemed she was ready to do it for me. 

"You fought a battle I told you not to fight. You had every god's favor including mine, and we warned you, _we warned you_ about what would come if you fought this battle? Yet you refused to heed our warnings! I will laugh, little one, as the ones you love turn against you."

Melanie looked at me, her eyes rimmed in red, tears cutting through the blood and dirt that speckled her brown face, I could see the emotion raging in her brown eyes, fire, hate, despair.

"You _knew_?" She screamed, her voice made louder by the groans and cries of the injured and dying lying on the ground around us. She looked at me as though I was singlehandedly responsible for killing her brother, and maybe I was.

"You knew and you sent us out anyway!" She was screaming now, walking toward me with her sword gripped tight in her left hand. "You sent them to their graves! Ezekiel, Sam, Maxine, Jordan, Nina-" Her voice broke, as though it pained her that she couldn't say all of their names, as though she had killed them with her bare hands instead of the soldiers of the enemy that lay mingled with our dead.

"Jacob." Her voice was soft, like whispered promises in the dead of night, of promises I had made to her in the dead of night, of promises I had broken.

She lunged forward, and I did not have time to process what exactly she was doing.

I didn't have time to process the way she suddenly gripped her sword in both hands and was thrusting the point of the blade between my ribs.

I didn't have time to process Ezra's strangled gasp and cry of, "Melanie, NO!" before white hot pain spread through my body like someone had set me on fire.

I only had time to look into Melanie's rage filled eyes and remember a time, not even a day ago, when they had been filled with love and warmth, and I longed to see it again.

I only had time to fall to my knees and cough as the blood spilled out of my mouth and added to the mess on the floor.

I only had time to hear the rumble of laughter from beneath the Earth, a laughter so deep and malicious I felt my insides turn to ice and melt all at once, though perhaps, that was just the stab wound.

I only had time to process one thought,  _I was dying_ , before my world went dark.


	2. June 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It sounded so convincing, coming from her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first LGBT+ thing I've written and felt proud of honestly thanks.

Samantha's mother had warned her about falling in love.

She said love was a dangerous thing, deceiving and spiteful like the snake that poisoned Eve's mind in the garden of Eden.

When she spoke of it, she said the words like love was a sentient being, who would slip into your room at night and steal your knickers.

She didn't say how easy it would be to fall in love with Miriam from down the street.

Miriam waltzed with girls and boys as though she were a goddess- content in the knowledge that everyone would love her regardless. And she was right.

Everytime she walked past Samantha's house, her mother would scowl and spit at the window before drawing the curtains closed and warning Samantha to not be so careless. If only she had listened.

Samantha sat outside, watching Miriam laugh with her new love. She longed to know what it felt like to kiss her smile, to hear what her laugh sounded like when it was directed at her, to place her hands on Miriam's hips and dance that intricate dance between two people. She knew it was pointless, that Miriam only did this for fun. She knew that to love Miriam was to love the sun- bright and happy one moment, burning and painful the next.

Her mother did not warn her that staying out of love was more difficult that wrestling Hercules.

Miriam came to her. Arriving in Sam's front yard on roller skates and blinding smiles.

"You wanna go for a ride?" She asked, her voice a lilting melody that gets trapped in heads and tossed around on lips in the quiet moments.

"I don't have skates." Sam said, but she was already reaching out to grab Miriam's outstretched hand.

"That's okay, I'll carry you." Sam felt as though that sentence had a double meaning, but like cloudless skies, she also felt the promise Miriam was making her was empty.

They spent the summer together, laughing, and exploring, and loving like ocean waves lapping at a shoreline. And as their summer came to a close, Sam felt Miriam's love for her did too.

"Don't you worry gorgeous! Our love will last all through the school year, like Sandy and Danny!"

The promise sounded so convincing coming from Miriam, like it was dipped in honey and spun in cotton candy- sweet.

But Sam new better. She'd heard Miriam make promises like this a thousand times before, to a hundred different boys and girls. All there to make Miriam feel better until they didn't.

Her mother told her that Miriam would destroy her, but she didn't say it would be easy to leave.

Miriam left first.

She left in a whirlwind of apologies and _this isn't going to work out_ s and left behind memories and Polaroids and the roller skates she ridden on the day they first met.

Samantha's mother told her not to love because it ended in pain and tears, but she hadn't said how wonderful it felt to be in love.

She hadn't said how it felt like the best summer days the kind you spend with laughter and friends, the kind you know will be etched in your memory forever.

She hadn't said how it felt like the memories that made you feel weightless, like magic and freedom.

She hadn't said how it felt like a game of tag, filled with adrenaline and child-like wonder, full of reckless energy, and the desire to be caught.

Samantha decided there were worse things than the downfall of love, and she decided to let love in again, maybe this time they'd give her something other that stolen knickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, my computer crashed last night and I ended up going to sleep because it took ten years to fix itself.
> 
>  
> 
> Come stalk me at www.yeetmeintothesun.tumblr.con


	3. T R I G G E R W A R N I N G June 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPLIED RAPE AND REFERENCED DOMESTIC VIOLENCE
> 
>  
> 
> "The bruises were much better now, yellowing in some places, and disappearing altogether in others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/referenced rape  
> Referenced domestic violence

I take a deep, shuddering breath. I want to be at lunch laughing and eating with my friends, instead I am hunched over the bathroom toilet, throwing up everything I had just ate.

I remember his voice as he punched me in the gut, telling me I didn't deserve to eat, to live to breathe.

I look at the bruises he left on my hips, better now, yellowing in some places and disappearing completely in others, just as he liked them, he wanted me to remember but not himself so he wouldn't reminded of my cries of "No!" as he took what he wanted.

I want to die.

Instead, I get up and flush the toilet.

Instead, I go back to lunch.

When I get home, he (thankfully) wasn't there, but the memories were.

I remember him throwing me into a wall, for what exactly I couldn't think, but it had been enough to send him into a frenzy, though that wasn't saying much.

I remember his fist in my gut, the sting of his feet as they connecting with my ribs, his hands on my hips, his face to close to mine, his-

Every part of me wanted to die that night, and every part of me still does.

I hear the locks on the front door click.

The door slams open.

He's angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/4 women are domestically abused.  
> 1/2 if that woman is married to a police officer.  
> 1/7 men are domestically abused.  
> 40 million American children grow up experiencing or witnessing domestic abuse.
> 
> Learning about these situations is easy, realizing you're in them is difficult, and leaving them is like hell.  
> It's not fast, nor simple, but you can do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suddenly, I'm behind the bakery and I can feel the rain run down my back and the hollowness in my belly."  
> WARNING,,,, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late because I went to Disney and then I got sick :))))  
> DOMESTIC VIOLENCE WARNING

They're fighting, arguing over some stupid shit like they always do when a vase breaks. I know it's a vace because immediately after I hear the shattering of glass I hear Amelia scream, "MY VASE!" and then there was a wet snap and a scream.

I turned the corner, Amelia had broken Jacob's arm.

I blink and Jacob had hit Amelia with a baseball bat a broke her hand.

I blink again and Amelia has stabbed Jacob in the chest with the knife she was using to chop onions.

I blink again and she sees me.

I blink again and she's calling my name.

I turn and run up the stairs and lock my door.

I always have a plan for when things get too bad, I grab the backpack I always have stuffed full of the things I need to survive and open my window- the door is rattling on it's hinges. I shove down the ladder made of sturdy branches and rope, I turn around and grab my favorite stuffed animal, my baby blanket, my jacket.

The door comes flying off it's hinges as I'm halfway out the window.

I drop in to the yard, to afraid to even think about using the ladder, I ignore the pain that sparks through my ankle and I run.

I'm running, running so fast that my legs ache and my lungs feel as though they've been set aflame. I run through the rain I didn't know started and soon I'm running past the jewlers, past the road where the bus usually turns to go to school.

I'm running

running

running.

My body isn't used to this, it wants to stop, to slow, to take a break, but I know I can't.

The place I'm running to is suddenly close enough to touch and I turn, and suddenly I'm behind the bakery. I feel the rain running down my back and the hollowness in my belly. I feel the rain bouncing off the concrete and onto my calves, I feel my converse, soaked with rain and I feel the tears running down my face and I want to die. I want to go back in time to that kitchen and I want to stand in Jacob's place and I want the knife to go through my chest instead of his. But I know better than anyone that time only moves forward, with or without you, and I refuse to be left behind.

I pull out my phone while simultaneously pulling the bike from behind the dumpster.

"Hey, Aspen? Can I spend the night at your place?"


	5. June 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The goddesses face darkened."

Summoning rituals are always hazy and confusing, you can never be sure who you're summoning until they're standing right there in front of you.

Which is why, instead of standing in front of Satan or some other demon I could sell my soul to I'm standing in front of... something else.

"Oh how lovely! I haven't been summoned in ages." The woman says clasping her hands together in front of her chest, her eyes overflowing with joy.

I instantly feel bad about what I'm going to tell her.

"I actually didn't mean to summon you, in fact I have no idea who you are."

Her face falls, and I can see hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Fine then," she says haughtily. "I'll leave then."

"Wait!" I say and she looks at me as though I've offended her by speaking.

"Uh, I actually do need your help."

Her face lights up like a kid in a candy store, and she moves to sit on my bed, patting the spot next to her inviting me to sit on _my_ bed.

"Sit! Tell me what you need! I can curse someone, smite them, turn them into a frog,  make them fall madly in love with you, or a fire hydrant, whatever you need!" She says this as she lists the examples off on her fingers, before she looks up at me and holds out her hand.

"I'm Aphrodite."

I take her hand and shake it.

"I'm Peyton."

We sit there like that for a while, our hands clasped between us, an awkward silence in the room before she lifts an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what you need or are we going to sit here holding hands for the rest of the night? I'm content to do both." She says this with a wink and I choke on my spit.

"I, uh, I need you to cure my sisters cancer."

She smiles, as though this is the easiest thing I could ever ask of her and she snaps her fingers 

"Okay done! Call me when you need me. Also be prepared for me to randomly pop up, it gets boring on Olympus sometimes." And she vanishes.

* * *

The next time I see the goddess, I'm crying in the bathroom and the goddess walks right though the locked door into my stall. She sits next to me on the floor, making the tiny stall even tinyer.

"Whatcha crying for sugar?" She says, her hand rubbing my back, her voice full of sympathy.

"My girlfriend just dumped me in front of the whole school."

"Ah, classic."

I raise my head and glare at her.

"Sorry." There's and empty silence and then she makes a noise, like she's got an idea.

I look up at her and the goddesses face darkens devilishly, and a smirk graces her face, and I'm fearful for all who have seen her like this.

Her face changes and suddenly it's a sweet smile, and I think I must've dreamt the dark look.

"Then let's fix that shall we?" She says and I know I was not imagining things.

I don't have time to answer because she vanishes.

* * *

The beginning of the revenge I assume she was speaking of comes two moths later in a girl with ginger curls and a bright smile sitting next to my seat in Pre- Calculus.

I groan, of course Aphrodite would do this, the goddess was never known to be subtle.

"Hi," The girl says cheerily. "My names Autumn! What's yours?"

"Peyton." I reply although I'm sure she already knows.

The girl is friendly, everyone likes her, and she becomes close with everyone, including my ex.

I have no idea what she's planning, and I'm even more confused when word goes around that they're dating.

* * *

The rest of her revenge, happens the day before Spring break.

We're all sitting in the cafeteria and Aphrodite- Autumn- says, loudly enough that we can all hear, "Emily, we have to break up." Emily chokes on the carrot she was swallowing.

"While I have enjoyed our time together, I'm moving over Spring break." Emily looks like she wants to protest, but Autumn has already thrown her food in the trash and the bell is ringing.

* * *

No one sees Autumn after that, not even me.


	6. June 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't keep track of time anymore, but I think it's noon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's imprisonment in this chapter.

They've trapped me here for days. I have no idea what day it is, and I can't keep track of time anymore, but I think it's noon.

I think it's noon because my stomach is rumbling and I've already eaten breakfast.

The guard comes- the one that is nicer than all the others, the one that promises to get me out- and sets my food down in front of me.

Except instead of food, there's a note.

_Tonight._

I do not question what it means, I already know, instead I go over to my toilet and flush it.

The people who do the tests are strange. They wear white masks that cover there whole face- like they don't want me to know who they are, but I do. And they bring syringes, and take vials of my blood and ask me questions. Questions I know the answers to, questions about them, and then questions about myself- those ones, those ones I can't answer.

They are in the middle of their questions, when there is a boom and the wall behind me crumbles and suddenly I'm being pulled in two different directions, the people pulling me toward the opening in the wall win and soon I'm weightless. Then I'm not and I'm flying through the air with a heavy weight pulling at my midsection.

The guard, John is his name, he has three kids and a wife, her name is Honey and she has dark skin, pulls me into the cabin of the helicopter and straps me in.

"Your safe." He says and somehow I feel as though we just unleashed a whole bunch of trouble that will make everything anything but safe.


	7. June 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then it's like kissing someone who's drunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never even kissed anyone before.

His hands are on my hips, he's pulling me close and I can feel the energy crackling through the air between us- setting everything ablaze.

His lips are on my and it's like kissing someone who's drunk. Fumbling for my lips, our teeth clash together and it's messy and wet and warm.

His lips trail across my jaw, going to my neck and he leaves a trail of slowly forming bruises in his wake as his hands slip under my shirt.

He starts to go lower, and I yank him back up to my face before kissing him hard enough that it hurts.

His hands are everywhere but where I want then to be, and I can feel him start to pull away, and I know he means to move back down, but I can't stop kissing him.

Now he's kissing someone who's drunk, drunk on him.


	8. June 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That bad, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing here.

_Getting punched in the face sucks_. Is what James decided as he sits at the bar drinking his water.

The guy next to him laughs into his whiskey and James turns his head to look at the stranger, glaring.

"That bad, huh?" The guy asks and James makes a confused face.

"I mean you got into a fight so bad you can't even numbers it with alcohol?"

"No, it's not that." James says. "I'm the DD."

The guy miss.

"Still doesn't explain why you have a black eye."

"Still doesn't explain why you want to know, or why you never asked." James says, taking a sip of his water, and the guy laughs.

"Fair enough. I'll ask: why do you have a black eye?"

"Some dick tried to put his hands on my friend and then called her a butch when she dislocated his thumb." The guy gulps.

"Your friend sounds... nice."

"Oh yeah, she once stabbed her next door neighbors hand because he made a rape joke."

"Nice." The guy looks like he choked on his whiskey.

"Oh here so is now." James says cheerily and watches as the guy shifts uncomfortably.

"Hey, we wanna leave." Bridget says dragging James out of his seat.

* * *

"New friend?" She says when he starts the car.

"No I don't think so." James says.

 

 


	9. June 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you take her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wasn't on drugs when I wrote this.

"Can you take her?" We sentence is uttered like she's a sack of potatoes, and she supposes, in her drugged and beaten state, she is.

"Honestly, Melanie, what the fuck? You go out, you do cocaine, then you get into a fight with a bartender because they 'didn't make your drink right'! What the hell?"

Melanie groans, the effects of the drugs wearing off, making everything start to hurt.

Jackson appears next to Sarah, who has Melanie over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Are they pressing charges?" Sarah asks.

"Thankfully no. They said it happens all the, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Sarah says, adjusting Melanie, who has became dead weight. "Nothing to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't drugs kids.


	10. June 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The bag was still unraveled at the bottom, but now his arms were stuck at the top."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't understand the prompt so I made a poem about depression.

I'm trapped in a bag

A metaphorical bag

But still a bag

The bag constricts my chest

Blocks my nose and mouth

Makes it hard to breathe

 

Some days

The bag unravels at the bottom

So I can walk

But my chest, my head-

The parts that matter-

Are still stuck

 

Sometimes

The bag unravels at the top

It let's me breath and speak

But it says shut at the bottom

So I can't move

 

On some days

The bag ties itself in loops around my bed

It keeps me there

 

Sometimes I talk about the bag

Most times I don't.

 

The bag is always there

Constricting

Tightening

Tying

 

I'm afraid to let the bag go

Afraid a turtle will eat it thinking it's a jellyfish

I'm afraid the keep the bag

Afraid a turtle will eat me

 

Most times I'm just afraid


	11. June 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car accidents, death just a warning  
> "The wheels are still moving, creating a wind that blows my hair back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAR ACCIDENTS, DEATH PLEASE DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED.

"MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN, WALKING FAST, FACES PASS AND I'M HOME BOUND." Chelsea screams along to the radio and I laugh.

"We're not even going downtown." I say, and she punches my shoulder.

"I'm bored of this song." She says and starts typing something on her phone as we wait for the light to turn green.

"someBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME, I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED," we scream and the light changes.

The car hits Chelsea's side.

The wheels are still moving us forward, but Chelsea's window is broken and the wind tosses my hair back.

The air bag deploys and I hear sirens.

My life doesn't flash before my eyes, but Chelsea does.

"It's alright ma'am you're going to be okay."

Chelsea's red hair dancing about as she flails to the Mii Channel Theme Trap Remix.

"Her arm is broken but everything seems to be alright, Ms. Ortega though..."

Chelsea going underwater, hair spilling around her like a firey halo, before she comes back up and spits water in my face.

"We think Ms. Ortega may be in a coma."

I awake with a gasp, and I'm in a hospital bed, Jake is sitting next to me, eyes full of worry, face red with the tell-take sign of tears.

"Is Chelsea okay?" I don't ask what happened, I know what happened, I just want to know if we're all alive.

Jake's eyes fill with tears.

"The doctor said she was in a coma."

I nod, satisfied with some of his answer, but...

"Was?"

"She had internal bleeding, she's dead."

I process what he's saying, and suddenly it's hard to breathe.

My heart monitor makes loud beeping noises, and I hear Jake call for a doctor, but my head hits the pillow before he's done speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once made a parody of All Star for science about the reproduction of cells.  
> Also here's this  
> https://youtu.be/jcA--c2U4Wg


	12. June 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'See you again' Like he always said, but she knew she would never see him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More death.

"Come on Zach! Let's go to the fair! This is the last night it's here!" Claire said, hanging upside down on the couch even though she already knew what his response would be. She knew he'd say no.

"No, Claire. I have to catch my flight early in the morning, and I want to sleep."

Claire sighs, sitting upright and relenting.

* * *

"Zach, promise me, when I see you again, you'll take me to the fair." He smiles, showing his dimples, and laughs.

"Of course. When I see you again, well go to the fair and buy you all the funnel cake I can afford."

"Okay good. Have a safe flight."

"I can't control that."

"Fine, die then."

Zach laughs again and waves, walking out of sight.

* * *

Claire sits on a rooftop in New York, her sights scanning the crowd for her target.

"There." She mumbles, and pulls the trigger on the familiar blonde hair and green eyes, Zach.

"See you again." She says into the wind, laughing. "See you again." Like he always said, although she knew she wouldn't see him again, not this time.


	13. June 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning guns. And death. And shootings.
> 
> "The gun runs out of bullets and falls from my hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: guns, death, shooting, suffocation.

There are tears in my eyes, I cannot see his so I don't know if they're as lifeless as I imagine.

The gun I am holding trembles in my firm grasp, I tell myself it is not because my hands- my whole body- are shaking.

The memories come to me in flashes- him walking towards me, gun shots, blood- and soon they piece together a whole picture.

I shot him.

There is clanging, someone is coming up the stairs, and I fire a warning shot and they stop.

I fire again and again and again- at the cement in front of the stairs- and the gun runs out of bullets and falls from my hand.

The clanging continues and the figure is leading me away.

Away from the dead man, the one who's name I can't remember.

Away from the blood, which pools all around him,and we step in it as we leave, and bloody footprints follow us and I think of how it's like his ghost is tracking us as we leave.

They lead me away from the gun, the gun that I almost killed them with, the gun I've already killed with.

But they can't lead me away from how he was trying to kill me, from how his hands were wrapped around my throat, trying to crush my windpipe.

They can't lead me away from how I panicked and grabbed the gun from where it sat in his shoulder holster and shot him in the chest.

They can't lead me away from the weight of a dead body falling on you, and how difficult it is to push off.

They can lead me away from the place, but they can't lead me away from the ghost.


	14. June 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it still cool to go to the mall?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lit.

_You're Gay Brandon_

_1:25 am_

  **thegaywhosayshesnot:** Who the fuck changed the name?

 **itswhomthefuck** : I did Bitch

 **thegaywhosayshesnot** : Penny, I thought you were bae

 **thegaywhosayshesnot** : turns out you're just fam

 **thatsthetea** : Brandon, honey, we all know you ain't straight don't even.

 **itswhomthefuck** : B you're straight if I'm straight.

 **thegaywhosayshesnot** : But you're a lesbian.

 **itswhomthefuck** : Bitch I know that's the fucking point.

 **stephaniegarberkilledme** : I read a book with a lesbian relationship.

 **stephaniegarberkilledme** : It's called "Girls Made of Snow and Glass"

 **bringbackvine2k18** : just two dudes being guys

 **bringbackvine2k18** : just two guys being dudes

 **bringbackvine2k18** : just two dudes being gay

 **bringbackvine2k18** : show me your dick Steve

 **fuckingstabme** : Jared, stop vine is dead

 **bringbackvine2k18** : But I love vine.

 **fuckingstabme** : And you're a necrophile

 **fuckingstabme** : Is it still cool to go to the mall?

 **stephaniegarberkilledme** : Yeet

 **stephaniegarberkilledme** : My dad said we can use his car

 **stephaniegarberkilledme** : As long as we don't fuck it up.

 **bitchwhattheFUCK** : It's 1:39 am go the fuck to sleep

 **it'swhomthefuck** : We've literally stayed up later.

 **itswhomthefuck** : You're just a fucking grandma.

 **bitchwhattheFUCK** : I can't wait to beat yo ass

 **thegaywhosayshesnot** : OKAY

 **thegaywhosayshesnot** : SAVE THE THREATS FOR LATER

 **thegaywhosayshesnot** : LET'S SLEEP

 **itswhomthefuck** : Night

 **it'swhomthefuck** : Bitch

 **stephaniegarberkilledme** : P R A I S E J E S U S

 **bringbackvine2k18** : SLEEP?? I DONT KNOW ABOUT SLEEP! ITS SUMMER TIME

 **bringbackvine2k18** :  You better go to bed!!!

 **bringbackvine2k18** : Aw she caught me.

 **fuckingstabme** : S A T A N I S B A E

 **fuckingstabme** : Also, goodnight

_2:30 am_

**thatsthetea** : You watch ONE (1) Fortnite video and you miss everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend who said he wasn't bi except we all knew he was and he came out to us during the last week of school.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking bitch.


	15. June 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what are you pointing at? Do you need our help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wrist is dead.

Monday mornings are slow.

You'd think, because it's Monday, and the start of the week and the  _morning,_ it wouldn't be, but it is.

Because ever since that Starbucks across the street opened up, Monday's are slow.

And it's weird because it's only Monday's- specifically Monday mornings. As though the population goes to Starbucks in the morning, only to realize it's overpriced and crappy, and then come to us for the rest of the week, and then forget over the weekend.

I remember when it was first being set up in the old jewelry shop across the way that had been up for sale for a year. I had pointed at the window at it, gaping as Michael walked in.

Then he was like, "Gimme a minute." because he had to go put his shit down in the backroom, and came out with Rosa, and stared at me, cause I was still pointing.

"So what are you pointing at? Do you need our help?" He asked and Rosa smacked his arm and said, "Look you fucking idiot." And he looked and we all stood staring for 30 minutes, before the doorbell chimed.

"What's going-" Then the customer follower our gaze and then we stared for another five minutes before rush hour started and the annoying as fuck bell kept chiming.

 A month later they opened the Satan Store a.k.a Starbucks and our store was empty until lunch, when everybody came in complaining about how Starbucks was overpriced and lame.

And it's been happening every Monday since then.

"I swear to Satan, if we don't get a customer in the next five minutes, in gonna die." Rosa says, and I have a sudden mental image of Rosa summoning the devil just to yell at him.

The annoying ass bell chimes and we all look up to see- a Starbucks barista.


	16. June 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All of them nodded, but no one said anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do with this.

"Ms. Kim, I don't see why you can't do your work."

"Because we already did this assignment."

"No you didn't."

"It's literally on your desk, I handed it to you five minutes ago as proof."

"Why can't you just do your work like your classmates?"

"All of them are on their phones."

"No they are-"

The entire class was nodding, but no one was saying anything.

"Detention Ms. Kim."

"Why?"

"For being disrespectful."

"How is it being disrespectful if we already did the assignment and you aren't listening?'

"Go to the principal."

"I actually hate you."

The door slams.

"Well that was fun." Rosalie says before turning back to her phone.


	17. June 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabbing, blood loss, mention of serial killers.
> 
>  
> 
> "Maybe it was the shock, or the fear, by my pounding heart was slowing by the second."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STABBING, BLOOD LOSS

I'm terrified, running through the maze like a serial killer is on my tail- and I suppose there is.

It started with screams.

We were just going through the corn maze and I hear a scream. Then Mary comes flying through the wall of the corn maze, only to fall to the ground as a knife spears through her chest, cutting her scream short.

Nevaeh and I didn't think we just ran.

Now, we're running through the maze, I can see the end, and a knife imbeds itself in my left shoulder and I scream as pain shoots through my arm.

But we're almost there and I can't stop now, so I stumble onto the concrete and Nevaeh shoves me into her truck, and we're spending out of the parking lot towards the hospital.

Maybe it's the shock of getting stabbed, or the fear of being chased, but my pounding heart is slowing by the second and my vision is getting spotty.

Before I know it, Nevaeh has picked me up and she's running into the ER sending sparks of pain flying through my shoulder.

"We need a doctor!" She screams and then everything goes black.


	18. June 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "None of them had actually seen the battle, but none of them doubted it."

"And then I threw my lunch at him and he got Mac n Cheese all over him!"

"And then you got detention."

"And then I got detention."

None of my friends had actually seen the fight, but they believed I'd do something like this.

"Your mom's gonna be pissed." Chelsea sing songs and I throw my shoe at her.

"Thanks imma keep this." She says.

The bus stops and we get off and the first face I see is my mother's.

Chelsea silently hands me back my shoe.

"ADRIAN MICHAEL! I'm gonna beat your ass!!" My Mom yells and I'm being dragged back to my house by my ear.


	19. June 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two floors down, he hears the door speak open."

Jeremy knows that leaving him alone in the mansion is a bad idea the second his parents close the door.

Avoiding any thought of serial killers, he goes and plops onto his bed to play on his phone because it's summer and he has literally nothing else to do.

He's 73 rounds into the game Ballz and thinking of grabbing a fruit roll up when two floors down he hears the front door squeak open.

"Welp, I guess I'm gonna see Satan today." He thinks, and grabs his baseball bat from the corner of his room. And heads out of his bedroom.

He's going down the stairs that connect the second floor to the first when he hears a loud crash and he winces, because that's his mother's favorite vase and she's going to be pissed when she comes home to a dead son and a broken antique.

Halfway down those same steps, he's the glad for the wall that separates the view of the stairs from the living room, and he pulls out his phone.

"If I'm dying, it's gonna be videoed and sent to Steve." He thinks and he's right at the bottom of the stairs when he runs right into the intruder. So he does the sensible thing and screams, swinging his baseball bat wildly as he does.

"Ow! Jeremy! What the fuck dude?"

He knows that voice.

"Steve? What are you doing in my house?" Jeremy asks Steve who is now on the ground clutching his knee- and Jeremy can't figure out how he hit Steve in the knee of all places.

"You were supposed to come to baseball practice today you fucking idiot. I came to check on you."

"You fucking scared me half to death!"

"You hit me in the knee with a baseball bat dude, shut the fuck up."

"You broke my moms vase!"

"You hit my KNEECAP! Shut your fuck."

"You BROKE my MOM'S VASE."

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah IDK what this is either.


	20. June 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A stupid comment, but it was the first that cane to his mind."

"You're gay!"

"Yeah, so what? You're a failure!" A stupid comment, but it was the first one that came to his mind.

And apparently it had struck a chord, because Charlie was standing there stunned.

"Charlie, you okay?" Nina was asking this because Peyton was too busy trying to figure out why the fuck he just said that.

Charlie didn't answer and instead left, mumbling something about using the restroom.

"Not cool dude." Nina said, sitting back down in her seat because Mrs. Brown was walking in.

"Where's Charlie?" Mrs. Brown asks and Nina tells her they're in the bathroom and she nods, confused as the why a third of the class is standing.

Telling the class to sit, she goes back to her lesson in geometry.

* * *

"You done fucked up A A Ron." Claire says when he calls her that night.

"Wow I didn't realize."

"Maybe you should apologize?"

"Yes because calling someone with self esteem issues a failure then apologizing is going to make everything right."

"Just saying, it's a start you useless bean."

"Mhm, night Claire."

"Remember to praise Satan."

* * *

"Charlie, I'm sorry." Peyton says, sitting next to them in the hallway before first period.

"That's nice." Charlie says, not looking up from their book, and Peyton knows he fucked up.

He also knows that his friend doesn't forgive him, so he gets up and walks away.

Maybe one day he can make things right, but that day is not today.

 

 


	21. June 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But as his fingers graze the curtains, he turns to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically I shitpost

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore." I say.

He was staring out the window, about to close the blinds, but as he turns his fingers graze the curtains, he turns to me.

"What?" He sounds shocked.

"The astrologist, they say Pluto isn't big enough to be a planet."

He falls to the floor, kneeling. "Bitch what the fuck?" He says softly, tears coming to his eyes. "Pluto will never be forgotten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this while listening to Olivia O'Brien's cover of Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" and jeeze.  
> And also "Break My Heart" by Hey Violet.


	22. June 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My own voice is raspy and low as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this listening to some songs I don't remember and typed this listening to "Pretty Girl" by Hayley Kiyoko and in thankful for lesbians especially lesbian artists.

Julia is a really good kisser.

I found this out because she shoved me against the lockers at school, and kissed me until a teacher tried to break us apart and told me to never do anything stupid ever again.

* * *

This fact is further proven because right now, she has me pressed up against a wall, with my legs around her waist, and my arms hanging off her shoulders, and her lips against mine and I can't help but think that she really likes me pressed up against things.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I swear to god if you ever- and I mean _ever_ \- jump in front of a moving vehicle to save me again, I will kill you." Her voice is low and raspy from disuse.

"Okay." I say, noticing that my own voice is low and raspy as well, and her lips are pressed against mine again and her hands are sliding up my shirt.


	23. June 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "However you view it, the Ouija board spells danger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney please don't sue me.  
> I don't own the "I'll make a man out of you" song from Mulan and I also don't own Ouija boards.

"Ace."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four fours."

"Fucking bullshit."

"Goddammit Mar, I thought we were friends." April says and Maria cackles.

"Guys," Lily says, "It doesn't matter, I already won."

"Bitch the fuck?" Chelsea says. "How?"

"I won on ace."

"Suck my dick, god fucking-" April says, throwing her cards down on the floor.

"Hey you guys wanna summon Satan?" Lily asks, pulling her Ouija board out of her closet.

"I though Hell was closed on Sunday's." Chelsea says, picking up the cards.

"Yeah, but we can get him on his off day and annoy the fuck out of him, I mean we're going to Hell anyway, and we're gonna do it there, so why not get a head start?"

"Mood." Maria says, taking the box from Lily's hands and opening it.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns. Did they send me daughters, when I asked, for sons? You're a-"

"Maria, all due respect, but shut the fuck up." April says.

"Both of you, shut up and put your hands on the eyeball thingy." Chelsea says.

"It's called a planchette." Lily says.

"Fuck off."

"Okay, so ghost, demon, Satan, or other supernatural being, uh, hi I guess." April says, and the planchette moves across the letters to spell 'Hey.'

"Yeet, I wonder who's talking to us." Lily says.

"I hope it's Jensen Ackles." Maria says.

"Maria, you fucking bean, Jensen Ackles isn't fucking dead." April says, reaching over to smack her friend.

"Ay, ghost, who are you?" Chelsea asks.

"Y- O- U- R M- O- okay fuck you."

"S- A- T- A- N." Lily says. She looks up. However you view it, the Ouija board spells danger.

"Fuck it." Maria says grabbing the deck of cards." You wanna play BS?"

The planchette moved to yes.


	24. June 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The waters swirled around me, tugging me downward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, almost drowning so Yeet.

"RICHARD! Why did you set off those booby traps?" I scream.

"Oh yeah," he says from behind me. "Because I knew they were there!"

"Step the FUCK up Richard!"

"Will you two shut up?" Elizabeth says, running in front of us.

"Now is not the time to be talking!" Rachel screams, jumping as the guards behind us throw something at her feet.

"Of course there a river! Why wouldn't there be? Because this day can't get anymore cliche!" Elizabeth yells as we get to the edge of Sir Richypants' property and find a racing river.

"I guess we just go in." Richard says, and I immediately hate everything he's ever done in my presence.

"Fuck you." Rachel says even though she's already in knee-deep. "This thing's pretty str- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screams as she's sucked up by the current.

"Rachel!" Elizabeth screams and suddenly were all in the river being swept up by the strongest current in the entire world- which is probably wrong, but goddammit it feels like it.

"Elizabeth! If we die I'm gonna-" my threat gets cut off by river water flooding my mouth as the water swirls around me, tugging me downward.

Suddenly, I'm being pulled out of the river onto grass that will probably make me itchy later.

"Elizabeth, if that ever happen to me again, I'm going to kill you." I say.

She laughs, and then starts coughing up river water.


	25. June 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything after that is a bit of a blur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, also stupid young adults, also don't drink until it's legal in your country please thanks.

_Why Are We Friends???_

_12:30 pm_

**juststop** : Hey, why is my apartment trashed

 **stfurichard** : Because you had a lit as hell party

 **stfurichard** : Then got fucking trashed

 **juststop** : I did?

 **stfurichard** : You did

 **ihateeverything** : Yep

 **runinhereandgetyouajuice** : Yeah dude

 **runinhereandgetyouajuice** : _(sent an image)_

 **juststop** : Why is there a picture of me taking shots off Rachel????

 **runinhereandgetyouajuice** : Uh, cause I took it bitch

 **ihateeverything** : You don't remember?

 **juststop** : No?

 **juststop** : I remember being bored and everything after that is a bit of a blur

 **ihateverything** : Dude, you texted like,,,,, everybody in your contacts list and asked if we wanted to party

 **ihateeverything** : _(sent an image)_

 **ihateeverything** : proof of that text bitch

 **stfurichard** : _(sent an image)_

 **stfurichard** : Here's you drunk off your ass

 **stfurichard** : _(sent an image)_

 **stfurichard** : And here's you pole dancing

 **juststop** : No

 **runinhereandgetyouajuice** : Yes

 **juststop** : RACHEL ASKED IF I MEANT WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT

 **juststop** : WHAT DID I SAY

 **ihateeverything** : That "I love you so much, and you're probably straight but I wanna kiss you"

 **ihateeverything** : and then you took shots

 **juststop** : ,,,,,,,,,,, FUCK

 **runinhereandgetyouajuice** : You should fuck Rachel.

 **stfurichard** : or just answer her

_( **juststop** changed the group name to "All my friends are Satan")_

_( **runinhereandgetyouajuice** changed the group name to "You know you love it")_

_( **ihateeverything** changed the group name to "Answer Rachel You Second Class Hoe")_

**stfurichard** : Hey, Second Class Hoe, Miley's right, go answer your soon- to- be gf, you gay ass buffoon

 **juststop** : I hate you all


	26. June 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna take your momma on a ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day I stop writing shitposts, or crack fics, is the day I die.

"I'm gonna take your momma on a ride."

"Excuse me!" I say screeching.

Wade blushes, "No, no no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?"

"The fair is in town! I'm going to take her to it!"

"Never say that to my face again."

"Noted."


	27. June 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His shoulders slump, as if he does not relish his job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really gay and now I wish I had a girlfriend

The town is content with the missing bodies.

At first the people would panic. They would cry, hold the rest of their loved ones close as though they too would disappear.

Then, the old ones left, were taken from their homes, and people got used to the idea of the ones they love disappearing from their beds every month.

Then, the Body- Taker staring taking at random again and people were so used to it that they didn't bat and eye.

* * *

"The Governor's daughter is missing!" The exclamation floats through the town like leaves in the wind.

 _The Governor's daughter is missing._ Taken from her bed. A shame, she was always so pretty, with flaming red hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. It seems the Body- Taker has good taste.

* * *

"Where am I?" Nadia wakes up in a bed that is not her own, in a room that is not her own, with a stranger sitting next to her.

The man's shoulder's slump as if he does not relish his job of sitting here and watching her. Nadia wonders if his slumped shoulders just mean he's falling asleep in the chair he is perched on. Though she couldn't see how- the chair he's siting on is wooden, without any padding, which means it must be uncomfortable.

"You've been Taken." The man says, and Nadia notices that his eyes are green, uncommon where she's from.

"What do you mean 'I was Taken'? I am the Governor's daughter, I can't be Taken!" She yells her voice shrill. The man just looks annoyed, as though he's used to this reaction.

"Well you are now. Hurry up and get dressed, she wants to see you."

"She?"

"The Body- Taker, of course." And then the man walks out of the room, slamming to door shut as he leaves.

Nadia sits in the bed, and her first thought is that the Body- Taker is a she? She always figured that the only one cruel enough to take people away from their homes was a man, but the she remembers her mother and she knows all too well that women are also perfectly capable of being horrible.

The man bangs on the oak door, and she notices that it matches the dresser in the corner of the room, near where a window would be, if this room had any on the walls, instead they're on the ceiling.

"Hurry up! There's clothes in the dresser. This is why I keep asking her to take boys, but 'The List!' she says. Well, boys don't take this long, but does she listen to me? No, she listens to the stupid List." Nadia gets the feeling that she wasn't meant to hear this part.

So she gets up, stretching her limbs, listening to the snap, crackle, pop of her bones. She walks to the dresser and pulls it open, wondering if anything inside it will fit her, and pulls out a pretty green dress. She slips it on and looks around the room.

It's bare except for the dresser, chair, and bed, which she now realizes is comfortable, because she doesn't have any aches. She turns and looks at the dresser and notices a lamp with a blue glass cover, which mixes with the natural light, giving everything a faint blue tint. She thinks of how unobservant she must be if she didn't notice this on top of the dresser when she first noticed the piece of furniture.

She open the doors and remembers she forgot to do something with her hair. As she walks with the man she runs her fingers through it and hopes that will be enough.

As they walk, she notices that all the walls are covered in mirrors or windows, and the parts that aren't, are painted a cheery yellow.

The man stops at a door, oak, and Nadia thinks that the Body- Taker must like this type of wood, and he opens it.

The first person Nadia sees has dark skin and beautiful curled hair and she thinks it must be put up like that, except somehow, she knows it isn't and she is struck with a sense of familiarity.

"Hello, Nadia." And Nadia knows that this familiar woman in front of her is the Body- Taker, but that can't be right, because the Body- Taker is centuries old and the woman in front of her is young, her age, not a day older.

 _"I know her. I know her."_ Is playing in Nadia's head like a mantra of sorts. The woman smiles, softly, and Nadia realizes that the Body- Taker has been holding her hand out for as long as Nadia been staring. Nadia reaches down and clasps their hands together, and stares at the way light contrasts with dark, and she feels like she's done this before.

"I'm Nora." The Body- Taker says, and Nadia can see the hope in her brown eyes and she remembers.

She remembers crying into Nora's shoulder when her mother left too many bruises to count.

She remembers kissing Nora, and being caught by her mother and the fear she felt, but also the determination to not let this one thing go.

She remembers Nora's laugh and braiding her unruly curls and how soft they are.

She remembers doing more with Nora.

She remembers Nora.

She remembers feeling heartbroken when Nora was Taken.

She remembers her mother holding that against her.

She wants to know if Nora's lips are as soft as the were before.

She aims to find out.

She uses the hand that's still holding onto Nora's to pull the other towards her. And kisses her. It takes Nora a little while to respond, but when she sheds, Nadia feels positively giddy. Nora's lips are as soft as she remembers.

She decides the reason why Nora left, or why she's the Body- Taker can wait, and just gets lost in Nora's- everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was typing the ending to this "Girls Like Girls" and "Lights Down Low" were playing.


	28. June 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is.  
> There's Alcohol games in this so...

Caroline spins the bottle, hard, and it moves fast. Everyone's pretty sure that the bottle's never going to stop. That it's just going to keep spinning and spinning until it creates a hole in the floor. But it doesn't.

Instead it slows down and then stops on the girls Caroline's right. Caroline turns to Marylin and pulls her in for a kiss.

The friends gathered around the bottle whistle and holler and take pictures because they've been waiting for this moment all night. Caroline pulls away and smiles and Marylin's cross- eyed face, before turning to the boy on her left.

"Okay, your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I saw someone ask what's the difference between bi and pan and pan is when you're attracted to all genders (which implies that there's more than boy and girl which there is thanks for listening) and bi means you're attracted to two genders- not necessarily boy and girl but like, boy and non binary or boy and demi or girl and non binary etc. Etc. Anyway yeet   
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gay


	29. June 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next time you hear me say our family is fucked up, remind me that we could be psycho goat people."

"It's time for you to meet our dearest Benny- Boo!" Mrs. Hackles says and Marcus is filled with intense fear.

So far, since entering the Hackles' household, him and Olivia had seen:

  * Several summoning circles
  * Pictures of goats on the walls
  * Pictures of goats walking upright, and dressed in children's clothes
  * Several satanic objects



Both Marcus and Olivia were hesitant, to say the least, at the prospect of meeting 'Benny- Boo' and it must've shown of their faces because Mrs. Hackles said, "Don't worry dears! He's perfectly tame and only eats the guests' fingers sometimes!"

Olivia smiled tensely as Benny- Boo was brought out and sat right next to her.

"You kids want some more hummus?" Mr. Hackles asked and Olivia tried to focus on that instead of the fact that Benny- no, the goat- was chewing on her hair.

After and intensely prolonged goodbye, and after Marcus and Olivia are safely on the sidewalks walking towards home, Marcus turned toward Olivia and said, "Next time you hear me say our family is fucked up, remind me we could be psycho goat people."

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying Aunt Jane got disowned because she dated a rock?"

"Yes."

"Like and actual rock?"

"Yes."

"Our family is fucked up."

"We could be psycho goat people."

"True."

 


	30. June 30 *crying emoji*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Should they grovel?"
> 
> Honestly??? This is another shit post.
> 
> Also the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GODDAMNED LAST CHAPTER IM HOLLER/CRYING

The townspeople were confused.

There was a man standing in front of all of them claiming to be the god Apollo. Normally they would accept this as fact  and start worshipping him immediately except.... he looked like shit.

Now obviously, the couldn't judge a book by its cover- they'd all heard of Arachne- but not only did the man look like he crawled out of the poop piles that lined the streets, he also acted insane.

And not, 'Oh silly Diane! She just spewing those death prophesies again!' insane. More like, 'The crazy guy next door tried to kill me with lightening, but it failed miserably and now he's dead' insane.

Faux- Apollo kept running around "shooting" people with his bow and arrow. Only he didn't have arrows. Or a bow. He had the chickens he stole from the farm. And when he threw them, they squaked and flapped their wings, as though they were horrified, which given their situation, they probably were.

So, now the townspeople were at a crossroads- should they grovel? Should they destroy the man for impersonating a god?Should they simply do nothing? If they were wrong, any option would kill them, so it was really a toss-up.

"I am Apollo! Feel the wrath of my mighty arrows!" The Faux- Apollo said, throwing more chickens. Some of the townspeople, clearly fed up with waiting for something to happen, went back to their tasks. While others, stayed to find out what happened, so they could tell this story to others.

The chickens were pissed at the "god", so everytime he tried to pick them up, they pecked at his hands, which made Faux- Apollo yell at them throw them, and go to pick up another. And another. And another.

The chickens, suddenly very done with being picked up and thrown, rushed Faux- Apollo, pecking at his feet and hands and face, causing him to stumble backward toward the edge of the road and- he fell backward down for hill that lined the road, hitting his head and falling into the sea. The chickens remained unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love chickens.


End file.
